Worth the Risk (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Catherine wraps up the case with the Lieutenant Governor and several important people are impressed with her work.


_Mari & Ilna-(because I know you'll see the humor in this one) __I remember it like it was yesterday. Of course, I don't really remember yesterday all that well_

 _Sandy-_ _I like sand. Sand is squishy._

 _REAL Worlders-You can do whatever you put your mind to._

 _Today's ANs brought to you by Finding Dory._

* * *

 **Worth the Risk (1/1)**

 **Hawaii State Capitol Building**

 **Tuesday 2:00 P.M.**

"How's it going?" Lieutenant Governor Lea Kekoa asked as she poked her head into the makeshift office right down the hall from her own that Catherine was using while working on the case of the trafficked women.

"Good." Catherine looked up from her computer screen, her eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. "I think I might have an idea who is pulling the strings in Kabul."

"Really?" Lea entered the office and took a seat on one of the folding chairs facing the desk. "That's great."

In the week she'd been working with Catherine on the case she'd learned that the former naval intelligence officer rarely got excited unless she was truly on to something. Her quick mind, extensive experience in the region and dogged determination to root out everyone involved had impressed the lieutenant governor from day one.

She'd quickly realized Catherine Rollins was a valuable asset and she hoped there would be other opportunities for them to work together in the future. In fact, she already had another project in mind. Something that wouldn't interfere with Catherine's job at Five-0 but would be a chance to help improve the lives of women across Hawaii.

Right now, however, that idea needed to be tabled as the charge of energy in the air told her they were on the verge of a big break.

"I was going over the women's final statements." Catherine indicated a table on the other side of the room covered with manila folders containing the testimonies of the women found in the freighter. "And I noticed that at least three of them described a deserted building where they were taken immediately after their abduction. They said it was very large, surrounded by a lot of open space, with a cement floor and when they were approaching it by Jeep they remembered there were a lot of craters in the ground."

Lea knit her eyebrows together. "And just that gave you an idea of who might be behind this?"

Catherine nodded. "It wasn't just the description of the building. It was also the fact that all three women said they were grabbed on the north side of Kabul. And that the trip to the building didn't take very long. Maybe ten minutes at most."

"Okay," Lea said, still not exactly sure what Catherine was getting at.

"That part of the city has been heavily damaged by fighting going all the way back to the Soviet-Afghan War. There just aren't that many big buildings like the one they described still standing."

Catherine turned her laptop so Lea could see the Google Earth image on the screen.

"This is the old abandoned airport on the north side of the city. It's been the stronghold of a group of nationalist rebels for the last several years. A man named Aaban Abdul-Bari rules the place with an iron fist. If the women were brought here he knows about it and most likely ordered it."

"This is great work, Catherine," Lea said eagerly. "This is exactly why I needed you on this project. It would have taken someone else weeks … maybe months to track these people down."

"I'm just doing my job," Catherine waved off the compliment.

"You're doing far more than that," Lea insisted. "Without you there's no way we would have gotten this far, this fast. If at all. Your work on this has been spectacular."

Catherine smiled sincerely. "Thank you." She checked her watch. "Afghanistan is fourteen and a half hours ahead so it's 4:30 A.M. there. I'm gonna run this past Jack Lahey from the State Department and then call a few of my contacts and see if we can get some eyes on the place at first light."

"Sounds great," Lea nodded. "I have a meeting with the finance committee that I can't get out of but if you get anything concrete please have someone interrupt and let me know."

"Will do," Catherine smiled.

"I feel like we might be very close to solving this," Lea said hopefully. "Let's get this done and get those women back home."

* * *

 **8:00 P.M.**

"Come in," Catherine said distractedly as she heard a knock on her office door. She looked up as the door swung open and smiled brightly. "Hi!"

"Hi," Steve smiled in return as he entered the office. "I know you said you were gonna be here late tonight and I don't want to interrupt your work. I just missed seeing you today and thought it might be ok if I stopped in for a few minutes on my way home."

"Of course it's ok. I'm glad you did," Catherine said as she rounded the desk and wrapped him in a tight hug which he happily returned.

They stood in silent contentment for several seconds, enjoying the simple pleasure of being together, with no need for words, then he kissed her temple. "You said earlier you think you're getting close?"

Catherine took his hand and led him behind the desk where he could see images of a raid being staged on the screen of her laptop. Several of the men involved were wearing GoPro cameras on their helmets as had become standard practice in situations like this.

"Owens and his team are getting ready to move in now. When they were surveilling the building at dawn they saw two separate Jeeps pull up to the building and a bound and gagged woman was pulled from each one. There's no time to waste here. They're staging now and they're gonna move in as soon as everyone is in position."

"Abdul-Bari has to know by now his guys on this end were busted and the victims have been freed," Steve said incredulously. "What's he doing grabbing more women?"

Catherine's face held a look of pure disgust. "Apparently they're planning on moving them through Vancouver."

"Well, thanks to you that's not gonna happen," Steve said proudly.

"There's a whole team of really talented people working on this, Steve," Catherine pointed out.

"I know that and I'm sure they're all very good at their jobs but no one has worked harder on this than you, Cath. You really connected with the women. They felt comfortable with you which allowed them to open up more and give you more details. Those details lead to this raid. You should be proud of the work you've done."

"She should indeed," Lea Kekoa said as she entered the office. "Without her I'm not sure where we'd be on this case. Certainly not on the precipice of solving it after a week. Nice to see you, Commander."

She extended her hand which Steve grasped with a smile.

"Nice to see you, ma'am."

"Please, when we're in informal situations like this, call me Lea."

"Only if you'll call me Steve."

"Deal." She smiled then turned to Catherine. "Are they ready to go?"

"They're waiting on some equipment that will allow them to see where everyone is positioned inside the building before they go in. They want to take every precaution to ensure the women aren't harmed. They'll be ready to go in about thirty minutes."

"How long will it last?"

"Impossible to tell," Catherine said honestly. "Depends on what kind of resistance Abdul-Bari and his men put up. We have the element of surprise on our side though so hopefully it'll be quick. Normally they'd take at least a few days to plan the mission but these men need to be stopped before any more women get victimized so Owens, the team leader, decided a lightning strike is worth the risk."

"Would you like to stay and watch with us, Steve?" Lea asked.

"I'd love to but I need to get home and feed Cammie," Steve responded.

"Which reminds me," Lea smiled, "I haven't seen you since the wedding. Congratulations. You married an amazing woman."

"I did indeed," Steve smiled brightly then turned to Catherine. "Give me a call and let me know when you're on your way home."

"I will. It might be late. I'm really hoping once this raid is completed and Abdul-Bari and his men are out of the picture we can send the victims home to their families without them needing to constantly look over their shoulders."

"That would be great," Steve nodded.

"Thank you again for being on board with Catherine working this case with my office," Lea said as Steve prepared to head out. "I know it's been an inconvenience to Five-0 and I want you to know I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem." Steve smiled and with a twinkle in his eye added, "You do plan on sending her back, right? I mean I'm not gonna have to launch my own raid to free her, am I?"

Lea chuckled. "As tempting as the thought of having her here full-time is I promise that as soon as this case is over I'll bow out gracefully."

"Thanks," Steve grinned. "Now I'm gonna get out of here so you ladies can watch all your hard work pay off."

Catherine smiled. "Thanks. I'll call you as soon as we know anything."

* * *

 **Midnight**

Catherine and Lea left the conference room where Lea had just finished addressing the entire staff that had spent the last week working tirelessly on the case and made their way to the lieutenant governor's private office.

"I don't think I've used these more than once or twice since I got this job," Lea said as she fished two champagne flutes out of the cabinet. "But if any occasion ever called for them it's this one."

Catherine smiled.

"Of course since it's been a long day and I have to get up early with my kids," Lea continued, "it'll have to be a sparkling water toast."

"Fine with me," Catherine chuckled.

After Lea filled the flutes and handed one to Catherine the two women, simultaneously exhausted and exhilarated, tapped their glasses together.

"We did it!" Lea grinned happily.

"Yes we did," Cath agreed. "I can't wait to tell the women first thing in the morning that we can start making plans to get them home."

"They'll be ecstatic."

"Yeah," Catherine beamed.

"I know you're probably anxious to get back to Five-0 but I was kind of hoping you'd give us one more day while we make travel arrangements. The women all trust you and are comfortable with you and I want to make the rest of this process as easy for them as possible."

"My pleasure," Catherine said happily.

"And speaking of once you go back to Five-0," Lea said, "I was hoping you'd consider taking a position on the advisory committee for the Women's Education Initiative. We could really use someone like you. I promise not to take too much time away from your handsome husband," she grinned.

"I'm honored you'd consider me," Catherine said, clearly surprised by the offer. "The WEI does great work."

Lea nodded in agreement. "And we can always use someone like you. With your background and ability to connect with people you'd be a real asset."

"Can I think about it and get back to you? I'm thrilled to be asked but I want to make sure the time commitment is something I can handle. My schedule with Five-0 isn't exactly what you would call regular business hours."

"I understand completely," Lea smiled. "Take some time. Talk it over with Steve. Just know that I want you on the team and I'm more than willing to make whatever accommodations would be necessary to work around your schedule."

"Thanks," Catherine replied.

"Now what do you say we both head home and get some sleep. After a week of stressful days tomorrow is going to be a celebration."

Catherine raised her glass in a final toast. "To celebrations."

* * *

 **McGarrett Rollins Home**

 **12:45 A.M.**

Steve sat up and flipped on the light as Catherine entered the bedroom and Cammie greeted her at the door, tail wagging.

Just as he was about to speak he saw her cell phone held tightly to her ear and the look of intense concentration on her face.

"Everyone involved worked very hard to bring this case to a successful resolution, sir."

" _I'm sure they did. But Lieutenant Governor Kekoa singled you out as the person most responsible for bringing down this trafficking ring so I wanted to take a minute to thank you personally."_

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate you taking the time."

" _My pleasure. Now I know it's late where you are so I'll let you get some sleep."_

After saying goodbye Catherine disconnected the call, tossed her phone on the bed, and turned towards Steve, a look of disbelief in her face.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"The Secretary of State," Catherine said, a touch of awe in her voice.

"Well if I remember my middle school civics correctly the lieutenant governor of Hawaii serves as the state's Secretary of State and I'm guessing from the look on your face you weren't talking to Lea."

Catherine grinned as she leaned over to kiss him. "Like I always say … handsome and smart."

Steve tugged her into his lap. "So that was THE Secretary of State then?"

"Yes." Catherine couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Apparently he called Lea when he got word the raid was a success and she talked up my contributions to the team."

"Of course she did. Because you're brilliant."

Steve was incredibly proud that Catherine had made such an impression.

"It feels really good," she sighed. "Knowing I can go in there tomorrow and give those women the good news." She turned in Steve's lap until she was straddling him. "Half a day tomorrow and then I'll be back at Five-0. I promise."

Steve took both her hands in his and squeezed softly. "I'll be very happy to have you back but I want you to know that this last week … well, I can tell how important this case was to you and I'm glad you got a chance to help those women."

"Thanks. It really did feel good. But now …" She wiggled in his lap and elicited a soft moan from him. "I'm ready for something else that feels good."

"I think I can help with that," Steve said as he slid his hands under her shirt.

"I knew I could count on you," she purred.

* * *

 **Five-0 Headquarters**

 **Wednesday Noon**

"You're back," Danny said with a smile as Catherine made her way into the office and joined him next to the smart table. She could see Steve was in his office on the phone.

"I am," Catherine grinned. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course," Danny nodded. "Everything wrapped up over at the lieutenant governor's office?"

"Almost. We hit one little snag."

"What snag?" Steve asked with concern as exited his office and joined them.

"Several of the women have been coughing pretty heavily the last few days. I tried to get them to see a doctor but they insisted they were fine and preferred to use their own remedies," Catherine explained. "When I got there this morning though three of them were burning up with fever."

"Are they ok?" Steve asked.

"I took them to the doctor right away and he diagnosed them with a significant upper respiratory infection. He put them on antibiotics and they'll be fine but it'll be a couple days before they can fly."

Catherine cleared her throat then yawned and it immediately caught Steve's attention.

"Are you okay? You've been spending a lot of time with those women. Maybe you should get checked out."

She couldn't help but smile at his concern.

"The doctor wanted to take a look at everyone who has been in close contact with the women since they arrived on the island, just to be safe, so after I made sure everyone else got checked out … I took my turn."

"And … " Steve asked leadingly.

"My throat is a little inflamed and he said he heard a little mild wheezing in my chest," Catherine admitted but then quickly added, "I feel perfectly fine. He gave me a prescription for antibiotics as a precaution and to ward off a worse infection later."

"Then you need to go home and get in bed," Steve insisted.

"Steve, I'm hardly even sick. I don't need to be home in bed."

"I feel like the two of you have had this argument before," Danny chuckled.

Steve glared at his partner then his face broke out in a victorious smile. "As you recall Danny here is very delicate and susceptible to germs. You can't be around him if you're contagious."

"I am not delicate," Danny huffed. "It's just that since I've been in Hawaii it seems like I pick things up more easily. I think all this heat is a breeding ground for bacteria."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Just admit it. You're delicate."

"I'll have you know … " Danny started, his voice rising as it tended to do when Steve was intentionally winding him up, but Catherine cut him off.

"I feel like you two have had this argument before," she smirked.

"Whatever." Steve place his hands on his hips. "We can't take a chance on him getting infected and maybe infecting Grace, can we?"

Catherine scowled. "You're not playing fair, Commander."

"Whatever it takes," he shrugged. "Please head home and relax. You need it after this last week anyway."

"I don't feel sick at all," she grumbled as Steve put his hand on the small of her back and began to move her towards the door. "I was looking forward to getting back to work."

"Being as we just wrapped up a case and Chin and Kono are on trial prep there isn't much going on around here anyway. But I'll tell you what … if you promise to go home and rest I promise to call you if anything big comes up."

"You better," she pouted then called over her shoulder. "You heard him, Danny. If something big comes up, make him call."

Danny held his hands up in front of his body. "I'm staying out of this."

Steve opened the door and looked at Catherine with pleading eyes. "Please go home and rest. Don't take Cammie out for a run or anything."

Catherine smiled at the sincerity in his eyes and tone. She knew his only concern was her health and the well-being of the team. She also knew he'd insist any of them who might be contagious stay home at least for a few days until the antibiotics kicked in.

"I won't," she promised.

Steve lowered his voice.

"When I get home later I'll see if I can find a way to make you feel better." He waggled his eyebrows.

"I look forward to that," Catherine smiled saucily. "But aren't you afraid of germs?"

"Never," Steve grinned. "You know I don't get sick."

She pinned him with a skeptical glare.

"Only rarely," he acquiesced. "But for you it's totally worth the risk."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_

 _mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
